


Un week end romant... ok, "Un week end" e basta!

by michirukaiou7



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Fluff and Crack, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 14:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3136979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michirukaiou7/pseuds/michirukaiou7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: <a href="http://www.phantasma7.altervista.org/Challenges/temporal_mente.html">Temporal-mente, 07. "It's just a little crush, not like I faint every time we touch." (Crush – Jennifer Paige)</a></p><p>Akihito si svegliò intontito come poche volte gli era capitato – colpa della disidratazione del giorno prima, della stanchezza, e di quel bastardo!, si disse.<br/>Si guardò attorno, incuriosito da quella stanza lussuosa che non riconosceva e, con suo grande sconvolgimento, trovò “quel bastardo” disteso accanto a lui, profondamente addormentato.<br/>Asami.<br/>Addormentato.<br/>Accanto a lui.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un week end romant... ok, "Un week end" e basta!

_Asami dorme accanto a me con un’espressione stanca…_

“ _LovePrize III_ ”, Viewfinder volume V

 

Akihito si svegliò intontito come poche volte gli era capitato – colpa della disidratazione del giorno prima, della stanchezza,  _e di quel bastardo!_ , si disse.  
Si guardò attorno, incuriosito da quella stanza lussuosa che non riconosceva e, con suo grande sconvolgimento, trovò “quel bastardo” disteso accanto a lui, profondamente addormentato.  
Asami.  
Addormentato.  
Accanto a lui.  
Una visione surreale, si disse; in tante notti trascorse assieme,  _mai_  Asami aveva passato nel letto comune un solo istante più del necessario. Solitamente lo lasciava mezzo addormentato tra le lenzuola e lui, nel dormiveglia, sentiva lo scrosciare dell’acqua della doccia, per poi svegliarsi al mattino da solo.  
Studiò per un istante l’espressione stanca del suo… di quel bastardo. Erano mesi che non lo vedeva e, da quanto gli aveva detto, li aveva passati a lavorare; beh, si vedeva, pensò: i lineamenti erano tirati, anche nel sonno, e aveva l’impressione che avesse dormito così profondamente da non essersi mai spostato per tutta la notte, come se non gli fosse capitato da un pezzo di riposare per qualche ora.  
Gli avrebbe fatto quasi pena, se non avesse saputo che genere di lavoro lo stressava così. E se quello non fosse stato un autentico bastardo, ovvio.  
Eppure quella situazione aveva un qualcosa di… di raro e, allo stesso tempo, di surreale: forse era la luce del mattino che, rifrangendosi sulle tende color panna, irradiava una tonalità pallida e morbida nella stanza; forse era l’assoluta mancanza di suoni (si vedeva che era un hotel extra lusso: si trovavano a pochi passi dalle affollatissime spiagge su cui lui aveva fatto il cameriere fino al giorno prima, piene sin dall’alba di comitive di ragazzi e famigliole con bimbi al seguito), forse la presenza di Asami, dopo tante settimane in cui non si era fatto vivo.  
Questo era uno degli aspetti che più irritavano Akihito: quel tipo spariva per settimane, anche mesi, poi riappariva nella sua vita, a capriccio, scombinava i suoi impegni e la sua vita, a volte poco, a volte tanto, come lui fosse un burattino, uno dei tanti balocchi abbandonati nella scatola dei giocattoli di un bambino ricco e viziato, che il suo proprietario si ricordava solo di tanto in tanto di rispolverare, giocandoci un’ora, forse un pomeriggio, per poi ributtarlo nel mucchio e passare ad altro. E tutto ciò era spaventosamente  _irritante_  e frustrante, perché lui non si sentiva né un giocattolo, né un povero fesso sempre in attesa di un gesto di qualunque tipo da… no, un attimo, lui non si aspettava  _né voleva aspettarsi nulla_  da Ryuichi Asami!  
Eppure c’era qualcosa di strano, sospeso nell’aria, e Akihito pensò di capire di cosa si trattasse guardando ancora l’uomo addormentato accanto a lui: per chi trascorreva la sua esistenza tra intrighi e individui poco raccomandabili, abbassare così la guardia con qualcuno non era comune, eppure, per la prima volta da quando si erano incontrati, Asami lo stava facendo. E c’era una nota di familiarità e umanità nel suo viso stanco, una smagliatura della realtà nella barba ancora da radere, nei capelli arruffati dalla posizione della testa, dal braccio che si tendeva verso di lui e su cui, adesso se ne ricordava (e capiva il perché del leggero dolore al collo), doveva aver dormito fino a poco prima.  
Insomma, era una scena… normale. La vita normale di due amanti al mattino, e non di due individui che, fino a quel momento, non si erano scambiati, in tutto, nemmeno due ore di conversazione (composta al settanta per cento, per quel che lo riguardava, di insulti); era una cosa strana, che gli provocava quasi una piccola vertigine e si accorse, nel soffermarsi un istante di più a scrutare i lineamenti dell’uomo, che il suo cuore aveva preso a battere decisamente più in fretta.  
_Non sia mai!_ , ringhiò rivolto a se stesso; si alzò cercando di non far ondeggiare il materasso, ma Asami si voltò sull’altro: Akihito si soffermò qualche secondo ad ascoltare il silenzio della stanza ed il respiro regolare dell’altro uomo, sincerandosi che non si stesse svegliando. Poi l’occhio gli cadde sul coniglietto di pezza che aveva vinto alle macchinette qualche giorno prima: era un semplice animaletto di stoffa, con un nastrino al collo, ma mentre lo guardava si accorse che un ghigno gli si allargava sul viso.  
_Click!_  
Asami si svegliò con la bizzarra sensazione di aver sentito il flash di una macchina fotografica: aprì gli occhi e rimase qualche istante ad osservare il soffitto bianco della stanza, domandandosi dove si trovasse; il rumore dell’acqua del bagno gli suggerì qualcosa e, appena si fu messo seduto, notò i resti di una divisa da mascotte sulla moquette chiara del pavimento. Cercò le sigarette e ne accese una, rimanendo placidamente accomodato sul letto, in attesa, come un gatto all’imboccatura della tana di un topo; come aveva previsto, il tempo passava e lo scroscio dell’acqua non si fermava, e il sorriso di Asami si allargò sensibilmente. Attese ancora, e ancora, e quando la fantomatica doccia di Akihito arrivò a durare quasi mezz’ora, spense nel posacenere il mozzicone e si diresse verso il bagno: gli bastò girare la maniglia e la porta si aprì docilmente, frusciando sulla sua guida e scomparendo nel muro.  
Takaba continuava a giocherellare con la manopola dell’acqua, presumibilmente testando i vari tipi di getto: sarebbe stato uno spettacolo divertente rimanere ad osservare quel ragazzo giocare con una di quelle docce moderne extra-lusso, come un bambino, ma Asami era decisamente più interessato alla sagoma che riusciva a intravedere oltre le pareti di vetro appannate. Con un sorriso sornione, schiuse le porte della doccia e vi entrò.  
Akihito si volse terrorizzato verso di lui – La prossima volta  _avverti_! – ringhiò – E poi, non vedi che il bagno è occupato?! Aspetta il tuo turno! – concluse, voltandosi scocciato verso il muro.  
Pessima mossa.  
– Questa stanza è mia, fino a prova contraria – rispose l’uomo, placidamente – Quindi, a rigor di logica, sono io ad avere la precedenza; ma se ci tieni così tanto a non uscire da qui… – commentò, facendo scivolare una generosa dose di bagnoschiuma sulla spalla di Akihito e procedendo subito dopo ad accompagnarla con il palmo della mano – Non sarò un ospite così scortese da buttarti fuori…  
Akihito si accorse troppo tardi che quella doccia era sì grande, ma non abbastanza da permettergli di liberarsi della presenza di Asami ed uscire.  
Beh, non gli dispiaceva poi così tanto, in fondo…  
  
~*~  
   
– Quand’è che smetterai di trattarmi come se fossi un oggetto di tua proprietà? – ringhiò Akihito, seccatissimo, soprattutto perché l’odore dello shampoo di Asami gli rimaneva ancora sulla pelle ed i capelli, ricordandogli della doccia più imbarazzante della sua vita. Beh, forse “imbarazzante” non era il termine giusto.  
Asami sollevò per un istante gli occhi dal giornale – Potrei prendere in considerazione questa idea quando non ti vedrò con addosso il mio yukata da camera, seduto al tavolo della mia stanza e alle prese con la colazione che sto pagando io.  
Takaba arrossì, scocciatissimo: un punto per lui.  
Anzi,  _due_ , visto l’aria assolutamente sorridente e rilassata che quel maledetto riusciva comunque ad avere non sembrava capace di incrinarsi; il ragazzo meditò per un istante di alzarsi con fare offeso, ma il bellissimo tavolino di ferro battuto bianco, coperto dalla tovaglia di lino candida, era decisamente troppo invitante per il suo stomaco digiuno da quasi venti ore: Asami poteva anche essere uno stronzo maniaco, ma perché avrebbe dovuto abbandonare quella fantastica colazione, ricca di dolci, latte, miele e caffè, solo per lui?! Certo, si sentiva leggermente in imbarazzo a spazzolare tutto quel ben di Dio mentre, dall’altro capo del tavolo, il padrone della stanza si limitava a sorseggiare caffè nero, tutto concentrato sulla pagina economica del giornale del mattino.  
Beh, non era affatto un comportamento educato, si disse – Non ti hanno insegnato che non si legge a tavola? – sbottò, cercando di riguadagnare un po’ di orgoglio.  
– Non sapevo volessi attenzione – rispose Asami, ripiegando il giornale – Pensavo che quelle ricevute sotto la doccia ti fossero bastate, almeno per qualche ora…  
– Non intendevo  _quel tipo_ di attenzioni, razza di maniaco! – esclamò Akihito, minacciandolo con il cucchiaino – Possibile che tu non sappia pensare ad altro?!  
L’uomo sembrò riflettere e il ragazzo avvertì un brivido di natura indefinita scorrergli per la schiena, mentre si sentiva osservare – È difficile farlo, se non impari ad indossare uno yukata in maniera decente – concluse poi Asami, versandosi altro caffè e scoccandogli un’occhiata divertita.  
Akihito abbassò lo sguardo sul suo abbigliamento e si rese effettivamente conto di avere il petto scoperto per metà, colpa del suo continuo agitarsi sulla sedia.  
_Dannazione_.  
Il trillo del telefono lo salvò dal tentativo di inventare un insulto sufficientemente elaborato da rimbeccare quell’uomo perennemente controllato. Fingendosi interessatissimo alla crema del pasticcino che stava mangiando, tese l’orecchio per captare qualche informazione: si trattava di un certo “Kirishima” e, da come gli si rivolgeva il suo commensale, Akihito capì che si trattava di uno dei suoi uomini, forse quello con gli occhiali che lo guardava sempre con un’aria da presa in giro, oppure quella specie di armadio a quattro ante che non sorrideva mai. Chiunque fosse, sembrava possedere una discreta dose di coraggio, a giudicare dalle risposte di Asami.  
– Ho ancora quelle relazioni da controllare – stava rispondendo l’uomo, con aria stranamente piccata: a quanto sembrava, esisteva qualcuno in grado di tenergli testa, ghignò Akihito (un ghigno che aveva ben poco di sadico, visto che era impiastricciato qua e là di crema chantilly) – … D’accordo, allora, le aspetto nel pomeriggio.  
Il telefono si spense e l’uomo lo guardò con quello che assomigliava tremendamente un sospiro sconsolato; poi si volse verso di lui e Takaba, colto di sorpresa, si concentrò sull’ultimo pasticcino rimasto: forse avrebbe dovuto lasciarglielo, visto che era lui quello che pagava…  
– A quanto pare la mia “giornata libera” si è appena trasformata in un week end – commentò Asami; l’aveva detto come se parlasse di una scocciatura, e questo convinse il ragazzo che no, non si meritava l’ultimo pasticcino: lo agguantò, domandandosi come poteva fare per togliere il disturbo senza comportarsi da scroccone, e gli diede un morso.  
E poi si fermò, perché Asami lo stava fissando con aria  _molto_ interessata e questo gli fece scorrere un brivido giù per la schiena – Co-cosa? – chiese, trattenendo il dolcetto morso con fare possessivo.  
– Pensavo che, quando è così, potresti fermarti qui per il resto del fine settimana. Dove sono le tue cose? Mando qualcuno a prenderle.  
– Ma… – balbettò Akihito, preso in contropiede – Ho promesso a Kou di aiutarlo con il chiosco!  
L’uomo gli sorrise, fintamente sorpreso – Vuol dire che preferisci vendere gelati sotto il sole a picco, in mezzo alla sabbia, tenendo dietro a clienti rumorosi, piuttosto che trascorrere un week end in una suite climatizzata con – lo sguardo scivolò, intrigante, sul corpo svestito del suo commensale – … servizio in camera?  
Il cuore del ragazzo iniziò a battere furiosamente nel petto, mentre un rossore imbarazzato gli saliva ad infiammare il viso; una densa goccia di crema gialla cadde dal pasticcino e scivolò sull’avambraccio: Akihito venne distolto dal suo imbarazzo, ma la mano di Asami fu più rapida e gli afferrò il polso, tirandolo delicatamente verso di sé. Con calma assoluta leccò via la crema e poi risalì verso il gomito, sollevando la manica dello yutaka, senza smettere mai di fissare la sua preda.  
– Cos’è, la mia proposta non ti piace?  
Takaba deglutì, sentendosi stranamente senza saliva – Beh… magari Kou può chiamare qualcun altro…  
– Decisamente – commentò l’uomo.  
  
~*~  
   
Takaba sprofondò nell’acqua bollente dell’onsen, guardandosi attorno nella nebbia densa che si alzava dalla vasca; il grande bagno comune dell’albergo di Asami era un posto così incredibilmente vasto che, se non fosse stato per la temperatura, avrebbe potuto pensare di essere in una piscina. Era pomeriggio inoltrato e le cose non procedevano… beh, come avrebbe sperato. Cioè,  _non_  sperato, che diamine c’era da sperare?! Solo che… beh, un week end con quello che si definisce “il proprio amante” non si passa  _attaccato ad un maledetto telefono_ , attorniato da assistenti e ammaliato dal fischiare odioso di un fax! E no, il fatto che l’alternativa a quello fosse fare sesso  _non era divertente_! Insomma, che diamine l’aveva voluta a fare la sua presenza, se poi la sua attenzione era dedicata comunque solo al suo lavoro? Era piuttosto… umiliante. E, in fondo in fondo, in un angolo remoto della sua mente… _triste_.  
Insomma, non era il massimo essere notati da qualcuno solo quando si era a letto insieme, no?  
Perciò, appurato che Asami era ormai appassionatamente legato al suo telefono e che Takaba non sapeva come staccarlo da lì senza finire necessariamente ammanettato alla testiera del letto, il pomeriggio del ragazzo si trascinava stancamente nell’onsen; non c’era nessuno, lì, a quell’ora – era troppo presto per gli anziani e difficilmente, con una mega piscina olimpionica all’aperto e una spiaggia privata di finissima sabbia bianca, a qualcuno sarebbe venuto in mente di andare a rinchiudersi in una specie di sauna – e questo non migliorava affatto l’umore di Akihito.  
– Basta! – esclamò, uscendo dall’acqua – Se quello lì pensa di tenermi come soprammobile, si sbaglia di grosso!  
Se doveva rimanere in un posto ad annoiarsi, tanto valeva stare sotto il sole a servire gelati e bibite, almeno sarebbe stato in compagnia dei suoi amici e avrebbe avuto qualcuno con cui parlare!  
Marciò deciso verso la stanza di Asami (perdendosi cinque o sei volte in altrettanti piani diversi, perché non riusciva mai a ricordare al primo colpo il numero della stanza), risoluto a non lasciarsi convincere in alcun modo a rimanere: no, niente gelati, niente aria condizionata, niente idromassaggio, niente maxi schermo e, soprattutto,  _niente dannatissime manette!_  Avesse usato almeno quelle di stoffa, il criminale, quelle di ferro facevano male ai polsi! Dettagli a parte: Akihito varcò la soglia della suite e marciò deciso verso l’ultimo posto dove ricordava di aver visto i suoi abiti l’ultima volta; Asami era in piedi vicino alla finestra e parlava al telefono,  _che novità_ : lo degnò di uno sguardo mentre frugava in cerca dei suoi vestiti e parve accorgersi della sua presenza solo quando vide il ragazzo uscire dal bagno con la terribile camicia a fiori che indossava la sera prima.  
– Dove vai? – chiese, velatamente sorpreso, mentre chiudeva la telefonata.  
– Torno al chiosco di Kou – tagliò corto Takaba – Grazie per l’ospitalità.  
– Mi era sembrato di aver detto che avremmo passato qui il week end.  
–  _Tu_ passerai qui il week end – rispose il ragazzo, sentendosi nervosamente frustrato – Attaccato al tuo cellulare, probabilmente; se devo trascorrere tutto il tempo a guardarti mentre mi ignori, preferisco fare il cameriere sotto il sole a picco.  
Asami lo squadrò con interesse, una volta tanto, e Akihito si sentì stranamente importante, ma preferì non soffermarsi su un pensiero così stupido: aprì la porta della stanza ma, prima di rendersi conto di cosa stava effettivamente succedendo, vide la mano dell’altro uomo chiuderla, e si ritrovò con le spalle al muro.  
– Cosa vuoi? – balbettò.  
– Parla.  
– Eh?  
L’uomo sospirò, tra l’esasperato e il sarcastico – Non si critica qualcosa, se non si ha un’alternativa da proporre.  
– Proporre… cosa?  
– Se non vuoi vedermi lavorare, trova un’alternativa per trascorrere il tempo. Io avrei una mezza idea…  
Le dita di Asami scivolarono sensuali lungo il bordo slacciato della camicia di Akihito, che rabbrividì imbarazzato – Non hai assolutamente  _altro_  in testa? – gemette.  
– Te l’ho detto – bisbigliò l’uomo, facendo scivolare le labbra lungo la gola del suo amante – Proponi…  
La mente di Takaba, fin troppo distratta dai baci e dalle carezze, tentò disperatamente di elaborare una soluzione: con i suoi amici faceva giochi di società, vedeva film, chiacchierava di tutto, beveva… Non si vedeva impegnato in attività del genere con  _quello lì_! Ma la bocca di Asami scivolava pericolosamente lungo il suo petto e, tra i sospiri, gli sfuggì dalle labbra – Beh, qui è pieno di negozi…  
L’uomo si fermò – Cioè?  
Akihito, rosso fino alla cima dei capelli, tentò di riallacciare la camicia – Non puoi pensare che o si lavora o si fa… _altro_!  
Asami ghignò interessato – D’accordo, usciamo.  
  
~*~  
   
Takaba aveva pensato che uscire dall’albergo, strappando Asami al suo lavoro e al loro letto, non sarebbe stata un’idea poi così brutta; questo prima di scoprire cosa significava spostarsi tallonati da una guardia del corpo, proprio quel tizio spaventoso che sembrava un armadio a quattro ante e non cambiava mai espressione. E poi era decisamente imbarazzante girare in bermuda e camicia hawaiana accanto ad un uomo che avrebbe potuto tranquillamente passare per un modello di Armani in tenuta da sfilata; la situazione non avrebbe potuto sembrargli più imbarazzante quando vide, accanto ad un negozio di articoli per il mare, l’invitante insegna di una gelateria-pasticceria, che prometteva, oltre ai dolci ed alle coppe ai gusti più svariati che facevano mostra di sé nelle vetrine, anche una saletta interna climatizzata. Il suo sguardo adorante doveva essere più esplicito di qualsiasi altra cosa, visto che Asami, con un sorriso stranamente gentile, lo guidò verso l’entrata e il ragazzo, incredulo e beato, gli saltellò dietro.  
Il luogo era deliziosamente fresco e, in ogni dove, Akihito poteva ammirare delizie zuccherine o congelate dall’aspetto incantevole: certo, il locale doveva essere frequentato in prevalenza da signore e ragazze, a giudicare dalle linee morbide di sedie e tavolini di ferro bianco e dalla tappezzeria rosata, ma il fascino del menu lo rapì all’istante. Asami sbirciò con aria leggermente seccata il cartello colorato che annunciava che lì era proibito fumare, ma la sua espressione si fece ancor meno rilassata quando l’occhio gli cadde sulla carta dei dolci.  
– Solo torte e gelati? – disse, come se parlasse soprappensiero.  
– Sì – sospirò beato Takaba, assillato dalla scelta di quale preda assaggiare per prima; ordinò due torte ed una coppa di gelato formato famiglia e, solo mentre era in procinto di assaggiare la sua fetta di crostata di mele, notò che il suo commensale non aveva preso nulla – Non vuoi nulla? – chiese, sorpreso; come si poteva rimanere indifferenti a tanta meraviglia zuccherosa?  
– Non mi piacciono i dolci – rispose laconico l’uomo.  
– Stai scherzando? – esclamò Akihito – Nemmeno il gelato?  
– Non è un problema – tagliò corto – Mangia, se non vuoi che quella coppa si sciolga.  
Il ragazzo riprese a mangiare, sentendosi stranamente giù di corda; e si accorse di esserlo ancora di più quando, man mano che passava il tempo, l’attenzione delle signorine della sala iniziava a concentrarsi sull’uomo seduto davanti a lui. Per quanto cercassero di essere discrete, era piuttosto evidente che le ragazze sedute al tavolo accanto non facevano che chiacchierare concitate e sbirciare in direzione di Asami, così come le due impiegate al tavolo al lato sospiravano palesemente guardando verso di loro. Anzi, verso di  _lui_.  
Beh, ovvio che un uomo così balzasse all’occhio: già il fatto che ignorasse quelle attenzioni, invece di pavoneggiarsi nel riceverle, attraeva l’interesse delle signore là attorno come il miele farebbe con le mosche; e poi… beh. Asami poteva non pensare ad altro che al lavoro (e al sesso, ma questo non si poteva intuire facilmente,  _dannazione_!), essere un individuo imperscrutabile, potenzialmente omicida, impegnato in affari tutt’altro che puliti, ma… beh. Era…  _Alto_ , per dire; ok, non solo quello. Si vestiva sempre in maniera elegantissima, anche troppo, i capelli sempre in ordine, la barba fatta, i modi impeccabili; niente a che vedere con lui, si rese conto, con i ciuffi che gli ricadevano sul viso che erano cresciuti troppo e non si era ancora deciso ad andare a tagliarli, una camicia hawaiana tutt’altro che sobria, i bermuda scoloriti da spiaggia…  
Di colpo, a guardarlo con gli occhi di qualcun altro, si accorse che Asami era… era bello. E raffinato. E perfettamente controllato. E una serie di altre cose che non aveva mai preso in considerazione, troppo preso a guardare i lati peggiori: un bizzarro pizzicore al petto gli colorò le guance di una sensazione mai provata, che di colpo gli impedì di riuscire a guardare in viso il suo commensale, il che fu ottimo per spazzolare i piatti in breve tempo. Nonostante le sue proteste, l’altro uomo pagò il conto e lo riaccompagnò in strada; sentendosi piuttosto in colpa per aver costretto Asami a trascorrere più di un’ora a guardarlo mangiare, disse – Dove vogliamo andare?  
– Eri tu quello che voleva andare in giro, hai già finito le idee?  
– Beh – brontolò Akihito, impacciato – Volevo solo essere gentile!  
– Visto che ci siamo, potremmo andare ad acquistare qualcosa di decente per stasera: finché rimani in stanza va bene, ma dubito che il direttore di sala ti lascerebbe cenare nel ristorante dell’albergo, vestito in quel modo.  
Takaba sbuffò, incrociando le braccia – Non ti eri mai lamentato,  _finora_.  
Asami ghignò divertito – Forse perché sei rimasto vestito piuttosto poco,  _finora_.  
  
~*~  
   
Akihito non avrebbe mai detto che ci volesse tanto tempo a scegliere un vestito, specie in un negozio di lusso pieno di commessi servizievoli, eppure era quasi il tramonto quando uscirono dalla boutique. Takaba era morto di spavento già dall’insegna dorata su fondo di marmo nero: puntò i piedi tipo bambino viziato e lasciò che Asami entrasse da solo.  
– Beh? – chiese l’uomo, vedendolo ancora fuori dalle porte scorrevoli di cristallo lucido e trasparente – Entra.  
– Non c’è un posto più… meno… – balbettò il ragazzo, nel disperato tentativo di non sottoporsi alla sequela di imbarazzanti umiliazioni che lo attendevano  _di certo_  al di là di quell’entrata scintillante.  
– Permettimi di riassumere – ghignò Asami – A te serve un abito da sera e qui ne vendono: cos’altro c’è da aggiungere?  
– Qualcosa tipo  _chi te lo ha chiesto_? – tentò ancora Akihito. Solo che l’enorme guardia del corpo del suo accompagnatore, in piedi dietro di lui, lo spinse con la sua sola presenza verso l’entrata.  
Il danno ormai era fatto: Takaba, con la sua terribile camicia hawaiana a fiori ed i bermuda scoloriti, varcò la soglia della boutique, intimidito dalla moquette color crema del pavimento e la carta da pareti bianca ed oro, dall’illuminazione soffusa, dalla musica soft che veniva trasmessa in filodiffusione. E, soprattutto, dagli splendidi ed elegantissimi commessi, tutti alti, dal fisico asciutto da modello, e una “divisa” da lavoro che lui sarebbe riuscito ad acquistarsi solo con un anno intero di lavoro.  
Quando uno di quegli affascinanti ragazzi si accostò ad Asami con mille inchini, Akihito provò una sensazione terribilmente sgradevole, di cui non riuscì ad individuare immediatamente la natura; anche perché, proprio mentre formulava quel pensiero, si ritrovò squadrato dallo sguardo allibito del commesso.  
In effetti si sentiva di capirlo, si disse.  
Con aria marcatamente contenuta, il commesso fece cenno ad Asami di accomodarsi in poltrona e invitò Takaba a scegliere quel di cui aveva bisogno.  
E lui ce la mise tutta: frugò nella memoria in cerca delle immagini che aveva scattato una volta ad un gruppo di modelli e tentò di emulare quantomeno il colore del loro abbigliamento; pensò di iniziare dalle cravatte, dicendosi che quella doveva essere la parte più facile.  
Ad Asami bastò gettare un’occhiata di striscio al colore della cravatta selezionata dal suo accompagnatore (giallo limone con strisce verde smeraldo) per alzarsi dalla poltrona, strappargli di mano l’orrida striscia di tessuto e prendere in mano la situazione.  
– Cos’è che non andava? – brontolò Akihito, piccato. D’accordo, poteva pure essere vestito come un americano in spiaggia in una specie di eden dell’eleganza maschile, ma a tutto c’era un limite!  
L’uomo gli rivolse una semplice occhiata – Tu stai lì e prova quel che ti passa il commesso.  
– Potresti anche chiedermi un parere, visto che questa roba devo metterla indosso  _io_! – ringhiò Akihito affacciandosi dal camerino: detestava avere indosso qualcosa di più complicato di jeans e t-shirt, e quell’insieme di camicia, pantaloni, cintura, gilet, cravatta… tra l’altro, come accidenti si faceva il nodo? Quello che esibiva sotto il mento era un non specificato pezzo di stoffa annodata a caso, o almeno questo fu il pensiero che ferì la mente di Asami.  
Con un sospiro sconsolato, l’uomo si alzò e, per prima cosa, sciolse quell’offensivo groviglio di seta nera – Come posso chiedere il parere di una persona incapace persino di abbottonare i polsini?  
– Come pensi che possa chiudere due bottoni così piccoli con la mano sinistra? – gemette Takaba furioso.  
– Chiunque è in grado di riuscirci – sospirò l’altro. Poi, rivolto al commesso – Questa giacca gli cade troppo larga sulle spalle, ne vorrei una di taglia inferiore.  
– Hey! – brontolò Akihito, resosi conto di esser ormai stato tagliato fuori dalla conversazione.  
Asami gli sorrise sornione – Non preoccuparti, ti garantisco che non avrai di che lamentarti.  
Arrossendo in modo un po’ patetico, Takaba si morse le labbra e non rispose.  
  
~*~  
   
Uscirono di lì che era il tramonto, carichi di buste e giusto in tempo per andare in albergo a cambiarsi e scendere a cena; l’unico,  _trascurabile_ , problema che il ragazzo non aveva contemplato era che un luogo di lusso come quello richiedeva una certa abilità con il bon ton e l’uso di innumerevoli posate e bicchieri. Quando si vide davanti quella distesa di posate all’occidentale, luccicanti e di dimensioni diverse, disposte ai due lati del piatto (e persino  _sopra_  il piatto!), il ragazzo sbarrò gli occhi: all’arrivo della prima portata si ripeté mentalmente una scena di  _Titanic_ , quando la signora aristocratica spiegava a Di Caprio come usare le posate giuste.  
_Si parte sempre dall’esterno_ , si disse Akihito, convinto: ma non era così semplice, purtroppo, e sapere che, al di là dei calici di cristallo e del candeliere, c’era Asami peggiorava semplicemente le cose. Inutile dire che mangiò poco (e quel poco gli andò di traverso per l’imbarazzo), mentre il suo commensale ghignava divertito davanti allo spettacolo che aveva pregustato per tutto il pomeriggio (come se le ore trascorse nella boutique non fossero state uno spasso sufficiente. Dannato!). Si alzò da tavola piuttosto affamato e seguì docilmente Asami, per il quale la serata sembrava lungi dall’essere conclusa: uscirono dalla sala da pranzo e, attraverso un corridoio ed una sala da ballo, giunsero ad un raffinato caffè dell’albergo; molte signore e signori, in eleganti abiti da sera, prendevano aperitivi e liquori accomodati nei discreti divanetti verde cupo: solo le risate, le acconciature delle signore e gli sbuffi di fumo di sigari e sigarette segnalavano la loro presenza dietro agli alti schienali; Akihito si maledisse per non aver portato la macchina fotografica: chissà che gente ricca ed importante, magari vips e politici, frequentava quel posto! Un solo scatto, anche non necessariamente compromettente, avrebbe potuto fruttargli quando diversi servizi fotografici! E invece la sua adorata macchinetta era in camera, e lui si stava lasciando trascinare da Asami al bancone: ci mancava solo una sbronza, adesso! Sentiva lo stomaco talmente vuoto (o, almeno, la sensazione era quella: era come se fosse pieno di farfalle) che l’alcool avrebbe fatto effetto nel giro di un quarto di bicchiere… Dannato Asami! Non gli avrebbe permesso di irretirlo in quel modo, avrebbe venduto cara la sua sobrietà!  
– Buonasera, signori – il barman li accolse con la sua divisa nera e lucida, come fosse di seta; a giudicare dal locale poteva benissimo  _essere_  seta, in effetti.  
– Per me del bourbon – rispose Asami, accendendosi una sigaretta – Ed un gelato alla vaniglia, con miele.  
– Subito.  
Takaba lo fissava con occhi così sgranati che l’uomo chiese – Non è quello che hai preso l’ultima volta?  
– S-sì, è quello. Solo…  
– Mh?  
– Niente!  
_Non pensavo se ne ricordasse_ , pensò Akihito, sentendo una sensazione stranamente piacevole nel petto; certo, un uomo che faceva il lavoro di Asami doveva necessariamente avere una buona memoria, ma per le cose importanti, insomma, non per il suo gelato preferito! Eppure era una cosa… carina. Gli venne una tremenda pelle d’oca al pensiero:  _nulla_  che potesse concernere quell’uomo lì poteva esser definita  _carina_ , accidenti! Eppure doveva ammettere, arrossendo in maniera abbastanza imbarazzante, che Asami ne aveva fatte parecchie di cose gentili, quel giorno: gli aveva ordinato una colazione piena di dolci e pasticcini (nonostante fosse palese che ne sopportava a malapena la vista), gli aveva lasciato usufruire di tutti gli extra dell’albergo, sauna e onsen comprese, lo aveva accompagnato a fare una passeggiata, gli aveva comprato le torte ed i gelati che voleva, persino un abito da sera stra-super-mega-costoso, e adesso questo…  
Era stato… gentile.  
Akihito si crogiolò in quel bel pensiero per il tempo strettamente necessario che impiegò il barman a portargli il suo gelato: come lo aveva definito Asami l’ultima volta?  _Quella roba da bambini_ … Era chiaro! Quel criminale lo aveva trattato  _esattamente_  come si farebbe con un moccioso che fa le bizze, rimpinzandolo di dolci e gelati e facendo poi il suo comodo quando ne aveva voglia! Altro che “gentile”, quello era un mostro! Però il miele dorato che scivolava sulla sua coppa color giallo tenue era così maledettamente invitante che Takaba non riuscì a resistere ad un così soave richiamo: affondò il cucchiaino e se lo portò alla bocca.  
E iniziò a fare praticamente le fusa.  
– Peggio di un bambino – commentò Asami, vuotando il suo bicchiere.  
_Ah sì?_ , pensò Akihito, scocciatissimo: terminò il suo gelato, ne ordinò un altro e, certo che il suo stomaco fosse ormai sazio ed impermeabile al sinistro potere dell’alcool, ordinò una vodka; avrebbe insegnato lui a quel criminale a rimangiare le sue critiche! Non era un moccioso e l’avrebbe dimostrato: cosa pensava, Asami, che sarebbe crollato dopo un solo bicchiere di alcool? Glielo avrebbe fatto vedere lui, la guerra era appena cominciata!  
  
~*~  
   
Circa un’ora dopo, Akihito aprì gli occhi appannati: il mondo si muoveva in maniera strana, ondeggiante, come se fosse sulla tolda di una nave; pessima cosa, visto che la nausea gli risaliva già dalla bocca dello stomaco. Sentì l’odore della colonia di Asami e si rese conto di essere in braccio a lui, probabilmente diretti verso la loro stanza.  
_Dannazione_.  
Eppure ce l’aveva messa tutta per non ubriacarsi! Aveva persino chiesto un sacco di ghiaccio in ogni bicchiere, nella speranza di annientare con l’acqua il potere alcolico della vodka, del bourbon e di qualsiasi altra robaccia avesse mandato giù, ma era stato un tentativo vano; Asami, tra l’altro, era un bevitore da competizione, accidenti a lui: se disgraziatamente avesse partecipato ad una delle gare di bevute che indicevano ogni tanto i suoi amici, li avrebbe mandati tutti in coma etilico mentre lui si ritrovava solo la bocca leggermente impastata!  
Un momento: che c’entravano i suoi amici, adesso? Un ricordo nebuloso gli venne alla mente, portato dall’alcool, probabilmente perché si trattava dell’ultima volta che si era ubriacato; tentò di ricostruire la scena: ok, erano a casa di Yoshida. E…? Non ricordava altro. Probabilmente erano lì per festeggiare, perché quando Yoshi li invitava per dimenticare di esser stato piantato da una ragazza era già mezzo ubriaco, quando loro arrivavano.  
Si rivedeva abbandonato sullo scassatissimo divano di Yoshida, con un sorriso ebete sul viso e la mente piacevolmente annebbiata dai fumi dell’alcool; attorno a lui, il padrone di casa e Kou si davano ad un drammatico torneo di strip-poker, come se, anche da sobri, fossero in grado di giocare a carte: quando si ritrovarono entrambi in mutande abbandonarono la lotta e, recuperati i vestiti, si accomodarono vicino a lui; Yoshida era crollato addormentato nel giro di un minuto, Kou, invece, aveva ancora abbastanza lucidità per far danno.  
– Come va la vita, Aki-chan?  
– Tutto splendidamente – aveva risposto Takaba, coccolandosi una bottiglia vuota di birra – Siamo tra amici, con la musica che spacca i timpani e taaaante buone cose da mangiare e taaaaante altre lattine da bere.  
– Io parlavo della tua ragazza – aveva biascicato Kou.  
– Quale ragazza? – anche in quel piacevole annebbiamento, Akihito era abbastanza in sé da ricordarsi che no, non aveva una fidanzata o qualcosa del genere.  
– Quella con cui stai sempre – aveva mugugnato Yoshida, di nuovo sveglio – Non solo stai sempre con lei e ci ignori, ma non ce la presenti neppure! È orribile da parte tua!  
– Orribile, orribile – aveva annuito Kou – Vogliamo una foto!  
– Ma di chi? – aveva esclamato Akihito: il piacevole senso di intontimento della birra stava scemando, lasciandogli un leggero senso di disgusto in bocca – Io non ho una ragazza!  
– Mentit… come si dice?  _Mentititore_! – lo aveva accusato il padrone di casa.  
– Ha ragione! – aveva rincarato l’altro – Si vede che sei innamorato cotto.  
– Cotto come un arrosto sullo spiedo!  
– Cotto come un’aragostasta nell’olio. Si dice “aragostata”? – aveva farfugliato Kou.  
Un leggerissimo lampo si era acceso nella mente di Takaba: innamorato? Lui? Di Asami?!  _La morte!_  
Il suo stomaco dovette dargli ragione, perché un violento attacco di nausea lo costrinse a lanciarsi verso il bagno, nel disperato tentativo di non marchiare irrimediabilmente quell’unico tappeto che Yoshida aveva in casa.  
Ma la sua mente, di colpo assediata dal mal di testa, ignorando che il suo proprietario stava rimettendo anche l’anima, ripeté di nuovo, tenace:  _io non sono innamorato di quello là!_  
  
~*~  
   
– Io non sono innamorato di quello là – biascicò Akihito, mezzo addormentato.  
– Di chi stiamo parlando?  
Con uno sforzo che gli parve sovrumano, il ragazzo voltò il capo e vide Asami seduto accanto a lui sul letto: lo squadrò per un istante, cercando di mettere a fuoco – Sembri più alto, visto da qua – disse.  
L’uomo scosse il capo e riempì un bicchiere di qualcosa di scuro – Bevi – ordinò, tirandolo su gentilmente.  
Akihito, più per inerzia che per altro, prese un sorso – Fa schifo – bofonchiò, sforzandosi per non sputacchiare quel sorso di terribile caffè nero.  
– Così impari ad ubriacarti – tagliò corto Asami, spingendogli di nuovo la tazza sotto il naso – Possibile che tu non sia in grado di capire qual è il limite? E non parlo solo del bere, per inciso.  
– Possibile che non riesci a non inferi… infern…  _ifieririe_  nemmeno quando uno sta male? – si lagnò Takaba – È solo colpa  _tua_.  
L’uomo sollevò un sopracciglio con fare scettico – Mia? E come, di grazia?  
Il ragazzo si sforzò di vuotare il bicchiere e poi puntò un dito (abbastanza tremante, in verità) contro l’uomo – La tua aria da grand’uomo – bofonchiò – Guarda che  _si vede_ che sei uno che dalla vita ha ottenuto  _tutto_ , non è che devi sforzarti di dimostrarlo! Mi tratti sempre dall’alto in basso, come se fossi un moccioso o spazzatura, mi raccatti quando ti pare e poi mi butti via come un… un… – perché il giapponese gli era diventato di colpo così ostico? – Un secchio!  
– Un secchio?  
Aveva il sinistro presagio che Asami stesse trattenendo le risate; oddio, Asami che rideva era uno spettacolo più spaventoso di un film horror – Sì, un secchio! – ripeté – Vedi? Stai sempre lì a correggere!  
– Forse intendevi un  _sacco_ – commentò l’uomo, stranamente divertito – Quei cosi che si mettono  _dentro_  i secchi e poi si buttano.  
– Vedi? Ti attacchi a tutto, pure ai secchi! Basta, ti odio!  
E lì successe quella cosa orribile che Akihito, pur nella sua mente annebbiata, aveva temuto: Asami si mise a ridere; ma proprio  _ridere_ , come fa la gente normale, e rideva nonostante il suo completo di Armani da  _millemila_ yen, le scarpe lucide come fossero appena uscite dal negozio, i capelli al loro posto, ordinati come se avesse un parrucchiere invisibile che lo inseguiva per rimetterli a posto di continuo. Rideva e sembrava, di colpo, una persona _normale_ , non uno che, sotto alla giacca, aveva una Cz75, quella pistola lucida che Takaba aveva intravisto e che, addosso a quell’uomo, non stonava affatto, quasi fosse un normale accessorio, come l’orologio o la fibbia della cintura; sembrava una persona assolutamente umana, e le risate gli davano un’aria da ragazzo furbo, malizioso, ma assurdamente non malvagio. E bello. Cavolo se era bello.  
Ecco, era arrivato esattamente a questa parte della riflessione quando, di colpo, Akihito ripensò alla sua voce che biascicava  _Io non sono innamorato di quello lì_  e gli venne un’improvvisa voglia di baciarlo: gli gettò le braccia al collo e spinse la bocca contro quella di Asami, ancora socchiusa in una risata, e lo strinse forte, sentendo qualcosa nello stomaco che sfarfallava. Sentì le braccia dell’uomo cingergli la schiena e accarezzare la seta lucida della sua giacca nuova e si abbandonò al bacio. Poi, quando le loro labbra si allontanarono e Takaba poté specchiarsi negli occhi neri dell’altro – occhi scuri e lucidi da pantera, da predatore – avvenne il disastro.  
– Credo di essere sul punto di vomitare…  
  
~*~  
   
_D’accordo_ , si disse Akihito strofinando il viso nel morbidissimo asciugamano del bagno,  _era facilissimo_ : bastava aprire la finestra, sporgersi oltre il davanzale, gettarsi nel vuoto e morire spiaccicato sull’asfalto. Ecco, questo lo avrebbe sottratto per sempre all’immane,  _monumentale_  figura che aveva fatto.  
No, perché ubriacarsi davanti ad Asami era un conto, come lo era non saper usare le posate e ignorare l’utilizzo dei diversi tipi di bicchieri, come lo era ingozzarsi di dolci peggio di un bambino e poi giocare a fare l’adulto bevendo come una spugna; era un conto persino cedere in modo imbarazzantemente docile alle sue avances in camera da letto. Con un grande sforzo, poteva arrivare a pensare che persino dare di stomaco nel bagno della loro stanza fosse una cosa accettabile.  
Ma farsi reggere la fronte da quell’uomo mentre rigettava anche l’anima, ecco,  _quella_  era la cosa  _peggiore_ che gli fosse successa; sì, peggio anche del suo primo “tet-a-tet” con Asami.  
In compenso, ora era lucido, con il viso ben lavato e la bocca che sapeva di dentifricio e colluttorio (oltre a farsi gli sciacqui aveva ben pensato di berne una bella sorsata, dando il colpo di grazia alla sua gola, che adesso implorava pietà), pronto ad affrontare l’unica uscita di scena onorevole che gli rimanesse: la morte.  
Soprattutto perché la memoria di quegli attimi  _orrendi e raccapriccianti_  gli riportava la risata sommessa di Asami, oltre alla sua carezza gentile sulla schiena.  
Oh Dio, si disse.  _Devo proprio morire_.  
Gettò uno sguardo alla finestra del bagno e si disse che non aveva abbastanza equilibrio per lanciarsi da lì, perciò aprì con circospezione la porta e controllò la stanza: nessuna traccia di Asami; punto diretto verso il terrazzo e il cuore gli finì in gola quando vide che l’uomo era lì, intento a fumare una sigaretta; le labbra erano piegate in un sorriso spaventoso.  
– Ti senti meglio?  
– … Diciamo che sono venuto qui per suicidarmi.  
– Oh, sono cose che succedono ai mocciosi che giocano a fare i grandi – commentò l’uomo, serio, ma Akihito si accorse che stava trattenendo una risata.  
Era decisamente troppo – Perché non la smetti di  _infierire_? – ringhiò.  
– Oh, finalmente riesci a pronunciarlo di nuovo bene.  
–  _Non è quello il punto!_  
Era sicuro che, sulle schede dei nemici di Asami, non fosse segnato che la sua arma più terribile era il sarcasmo, e che questo li avrebbe perduti tutti.  
– No, è vero – rispose l’uomo, spegnendo la sigaretta – Il punto è che forse dovresti rilassarti un po’, Takaba.  
Era la prima volta che lo chiamava, anche se solo per cognome, e il cuore di Akihito fece uno strano tuffo;  _Signore_ , pregò,  _fa’ che sia un infarto, così sarò libero ed in pace_.  
– Anche tu non scherzi – bofonchiò il ragazzo, arrossendo per l’imbarazzo – Sei sempre attaccato al tuo lavoro…  
– Mi piace.  
– Bel lavoro.  
– Non è il massimo nemmeno quello del paparazzo, sai?  
– Almeno non è considerato  _illegale_!  
– Dipende – commentò Asami – Da alcuni punti di vista, neppure il mio lo è.  
– Tu – gemette Akihito, puntandogli contro un dito – Tu sei intrattabile!  
– Oh, vedo che la lista delle cose che abbiamo in comune aumenta.  
– Stai  _scherzando_ , spero!  
L’uomo ghignò – No, affatto. E c’è un’altra cosa che piace ad entrambi – lo squadrò dalla testa ai piedi – A parte il sesso.  
– Quello piace solo a te, razza di depravato! – ringhiò il ragazzo, puntandogli contro un dito nemmeno fosse stato una lancia.  
Asami rise, ignorandolo, e posò le mani sulla balaustra.  
Cavolo se era bello.  
Il pensiero si formulò nella mente di Akihito prima che potesse rendersene conto: aprì bocca per lanciare un altro insulto contro l’incolpevole (per una volta!) oggetto della sua collera, quando un’esplosione colorò il cielo, proprio nel punto in cui stava guardando l’altro uomo.  
Takaba sollevò gli occhi verso il cielo ed una corolla di un verde intenso, quasi fosforescente, illuminò la notte; poi toccò ad un fiore rosso, poi ad uno giallo.  
– Anche stasera i fuochi d’artificio? – chiese, stupito.  
– Ti sei lamentato per non averli visti ieri sera, no?  
E, dal modo in cui lo ignorava, continuando a guardare il cielo, Akihito capì che era stato Asami ad organizzare un secondo spettacolo pirotecnico.  
_Per lui_.  
Solo per lui.  
Si avvicinò alla balaustra del terrazzo e guardò in su: i fuochi d’artificio non gli erano mai sembrati così belli, così luminosi, così…  _così_ , qualunque cosa significasse; la mano di Asami scivolò sulla sua schiena e lo trasse contro il petto dell’altro, in un bacio lento, languido, a cui, per una volta, il ragazzo non finse neppure di opporsi.  
– Takaba?  
– Mhm? – mugolò Akihito, serenamente poggiato contro il petto dell’uomo.  
– Apri quegli occhi, o ti perderai i fuochi.  
Avvertendo una sensazione strana, quasi soffocante, di felicità, che rimbombava nel petto come i petardi nell’aria, il ragazzo si volse verso il cielo; sentì distrattamente le labbra di Asami sfiorargli il collo, sciogliendo il nodo della cravatta – Non preoccuparti – sussurrò – La notte è ancora lunga e hai tutto domani per farti perdonare del disastro che hai combinato prima.  
E stranamente, invece di indignarsi, Akihito scoppiò a ridere.


End file.
